1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory structure for vehicle air-conditioner for improving the compartment atmosphere by cleaning the evaporator as heat exchanger and others or feeding aromatic or other functional solvent in a vehicle air-conditioner for taking in external air or internal air from an air-conditioning air intake route.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To improve the compartment atmosphere by cleaning the evaporator or feeding aromatic or other functional solvent as described above, a solvent spray nozzle is provided at the upstream side of the heat exchanger in the air-conditioning air intake route, a hose communicating with this nozzle is led out into the compartment, and a container filled with solvent put in a case is installed near the driver's seat or front seat, and a base end of the hose is fitted to the solvent discharge port of the filled container. However, if the filled container is placed near the driver's seat or front seat, since the filled container is intended to obtain a discharge force of the solvent by sealing with packed gas, the filled container may be ruptured in case the packed gas is overheated by exposure to direct sunlight or elevation of compartment temperature.